Miss Congeniality
by bittersweet6
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol are FBI agents. The story is loosely based on the movie where romance, drama, humor all come together. S+S, some of our cute couple E+T and who could forget Meilin!
1. Chapter One

  
_a loosely based story on the movie 'Miss Congeniality_   


As the bell went off to indicate the end of the day, a young girl with untamed honey coloured hair, thick black glasses and large green eyes walked out onto the field carrying her lunch bag and notebooks.

  


Minding her own business, the ten year old who went by the name of Sakura Kinomoto happened to walk by the school playground hearing two overgrown seventh graders picking on a young boy. Concerned, and wanting to help out her helpless classmate, Tsuki,who as a matter of fact was always a target for bullies, Sakura ran up standing in front of Tsuki, so as to protect him.

  


"HEY! Why don't you two pick on someone your own size!?!"

  


The two boys only laughed shaking their heads side to side, while Tsuki only hid behind the monkey bars with tears staining his face and his clothes stretched out from the pulling and shoving.

  


"What is a little runt like you going to do about it? Why don't you skip along like a good little girl and mind your own business before you get hurt" said one of the bullies.

  


This comment had only fueled Sakura's anger, and without an ounce of fear, Sakura set her lunch bag and notebooks to one side and stood in a fighting stance. For a ten year old, you could say she was one gutsy girl, but only to those who were close to Sakura knew she wasn't the type to be messed with, especially since she was a black belt in Karate and possessed the wisdom equivalent to a person twice her age.

  


"I won't let you bully someone who you know can't protect themselves! So if you want him, you'll have to go through me first!" Sakura yelled back defiantly.

  


This only made the two boys laugh again.

  


"You asked for it little girl," said the taller boy with his broken nose and missing front teeth. As he lunged forward, using the his weight to his advantage, he tackled Sakura to the floor. Sakura, being small and light weight, had managed to pull in her legs into her chest, and with everything she had, she pushed the boy off of her with her feet, throwing him a good two meters away landing with a loud 'thud'. Meanwhile, the other boy who was slightly smaller than his friend had been watching the whole time, and without giving it a second thought, he too lunged forward to tackle Sakura.

  


By this time, Sakura had just gotten up and saw his attack coming, so she quickly threw a punch his way, hitting him right in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain, face red with embarrassment from just getting his ass kicked by a ten year old girl, he quickly got up holding his stomach.

  


"Quick! Come on Suzuki, let's get outta here!" yelled the smaller boy to his friend who had just gotten up from the ground with dirt colouring his face and clothes. With Sakura yelling "yeah that's right! Run you little cowards!" The two boys ran to pick up their bicycle.

  


After making sure they had left, Sakura turned around and pushed up her glasses spotting Tsuki behind the monkey bars, hugging his knees and sniffling.

  


Sakura slowly walked over so as not to alarm him and sat down next to him. "Hey, are you okay?.... If you're worried about those bullies, its okay cuz I made sure that they would never bully you again, let alone come near you," said Sakura gently patting Tsuki's shoulder. The sun had already started to go down, and it was beginning to get cold. Tsuki stopped sniffling and stood up abruptly.

  


"I would have rather gotten beaten up by those bullies than to have been stood up for by a girl, so next time before you think you're doing someone a favor, why don't you do yourself a favor and leave me alone!" With that said, Tsuki picked up his black back pack with the word 'pokemon' written on it and ran off leaving a half surprised and half angry Sakura.

  


_*The nerve of that guy! I just saved him from getting beaten up to a bloody pulp and all he has to show for it is tell me off? What has a girl got to do these days to get ONE 'thank you'...... Boys, I just don't understand them! They never appreciate what girls have to go through just to make them happy*_

  


Sighing, Sakura got up dusting her trousers off and picked up her belongings. The school had already emptied out and the street lights had turned on, illuminating the sidewalks and wistful cherry blossom trees that rustled as the cool breeze blew many of the pink petals to the ground. Sakura sighed yet again and began heading towards home. It had been a long day for her. She was tired and needed a break from it all. 

  


**********************************************************************************************************

  
**Fifteen years later**   


_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_ As the young woman groggily got out of her bed and turned off her alarm clock, she put her bath robe on and walked over to her small but well kept washroom. Splashing her face with cold water, the young woman looked up to examine herself in the mirror. She had flawless skin, bright green eyes,and shoulder length honey coloured hair that could easily be described as a 'burnt bush' for it was not her top priority to make sure she looked good. She could have easily caught the attention of many men, but chose to grow up not caring what she looked like or what other people thought of her.

  


Shaking her head, she quickly brushed her teeth, dressed herself in a plain white blouse, black dress pants and black jacket, she grabbed her coffee and bagel and was out the door in record time of five minutes. As she seated herself in her bulky jeep, she took a quick sip of her hot coffee. Driving the car in one hand and coffee in the other she suddenly pressed the breaks just as some guy intersected her almost causing her to spill her coffee and crash her jeep into a near by mailbox.

  


""HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE THE STOP SIGN?!! GEEZ!" Sakura yelled rolling her window down. "I swear some people shouldn't have a driving license," Sakura mumbled to herself. Clearly not a morning person, Sakura pulled into the parking lot of the FBI building, and walked into a bustling office where phones were ringing, people were talking, papers were thrown everywhere and most of all but not the least, where THE most annoying men worked (in Sakura's opinion) : Syaoran Li and Eriol Hirragizawa.

  


"Sakura! You finally made it! Thought you drowned in the bathtub or something. Heh heh heh." Said a tall handsome man, with jet black-bluish hair, pearly skin and blue-grayish eyes.

  


The two began walking down the brightly lit hallway with gray carpeting and white walls

  


"Hirragizawa what do you want?!?! And its Kinomoto to you.... If you really have nothing to say to me, I suggest you get out of my way before I can't help myself but to punch you." said Sakura annoyed.

  


"Someone's in a bad mood this morning" said Syaoran, joining in the usual morning conversation. "Did someone try to run you over again?" he asked.

  


As the trio, walked further down the hallway, the two men had caught many of the women's attention.It was something that happened on a daily baisis. After thinking that they were out of hearing distance, the women would start 'whispering'. "I don't get it! Just look at her! She nothing compared to my beauty, and yet, she seems to catch their attention so easily." "I totally agree, I mean, she IS ugly, what do those men (Eriol and Syaoran) see in her?" But Sakura, having the best of hearing could hear every one of the comments made about her. But being the person that she was, she just ignored them. However, Syaoran and Eriol, occaisionally would hear these comments and would feel sorry for the woman who seemed not to care, and took it to their job to look out for her.

  


"How'd you guess???" Sakura questioned, turning her head, she found a grinning Syaoran. She immediatly stopped in her tracks, as both men looked back at her questioningly, they too stopped walking. She had her bushy hair loosely tied back and had gone beat red.

  


"IT WAS YOU!?!?! IT WAS YOU WHO 'ACCIDENTLY' MISSED THE STOP SIGN IN THE MORNING AND ALMOST KILLED ME IN THE PROCESS!?!?!" sakura yelled in fury at a paling Syaoran.

  


"well....I-if you'll just let me explain... I was-" Syaoran was immediatly cut off when Sakura lunged, attacking Syaoran. Eriol, meanwhile was unsuccessfully trying to pull Sakura off of Li, who was completely helpless under the wrath of Sakura. But just when Sakura was about to throw her first punch, she immediatly stopped when she heard her boss yelling for her to release Syaoran.

  


"Miss.Kinomoto! I know you are fully aware of the rules that are to be followed when working here! So if you want to beat Syaoran up, then that's fine, just don't do it on my time and in this building. Do you understand?" said Mr.Nishiki, a tall man with graying hair. He was the head of their operations, and held a very high position.

  


Sakura only nodded, said "yes sir." and apologized. Then, she quickly glared at Li, who only gave a weak smile. Everyone knew not to get on Sakura's bad side, because if they did, then that meant a thorough lecture, pestering, a black eye, more pestering and another black eye.

  


"Oh and by the way, I need to speak with all three of you in twenty minutes, a new issue has been brought up that we must deal with immediatly." said Mr.Nishiki just before leaving.

  


******************************************************************************************************

  
At the meeting:   


"We have received top information that Mrs.Smith, the president of the board of The Miss.America Pageant organization has been recieving mysterious letters, of mainly blackmailing. It is up to us to find this person and put him or her away so that the contestants of Miss. America Pageant show are out of harms way." Said Mr.Nashiki.

  
  
"Sir, why don't we just cancel this years show?"asked one of the agents.   
  
"We certainly would have but, the board and especially Mrs.Smith have refused to cancel it. Besides, we can't let some lunatic on the loose forever can we? So thats that, Li and Hirragizawa, I want you to find a female agent of the FBI perfect for this mission. She is to be put in as one of the contestants: California (sorry dont remember which state she's supposed to be ^^, but since this fic is loosely based on the movie it doesnt really matter does it?) and secretly investigate the behaviour of the contestants and the working people that surround them everyday. Kinomoto, I want you to to go and do some paper work and give me a full report on the history of every on board by tomorrow 1:00 PM sharp. The rest of you I want you to get the security set up, the blueprints of the building, area"   


As Li, Hirragizawa, and Sakura walked out of the meeting, Mr.Nashiki's voice became smaller and smaller.

  


"This is going to be some tough work, finding the right agent for this mission I mean. One that is intelligent and has the looks...*sigh*" Eriol said to Sakura and Li who only nodded and looked down to check the time.

  


"I'll be right back, Eriol I'll meet you in five, I have to call Sophia to tell her I can't make it tonight," said Syaoran as he walked off.

  


When the two seated themselves in the cafeteria nearby the window where it gave a lovely view of the crystal beach, Sakura decided to break the silence between Eriol and herself.

  


" So who's Sophia?" Sakura asked just out of curiosity.

  


"Oh that's right, Syaoran hasn't told you yet. Sophia is his new fiance, after dating her for two months, they're getting married already! Crazy isn't it, but since Syaoran is to inherit the Li fortune back in Hong Kong, one month from now, Yelan wants him to marry before word gets out. If he doesnt get married by then,it'll be nearly impossible to find a decent woman who won't be out for his money."

  


"That's terrible...I guess I can't help but feel somewhat sympathetic towards the guy...." Sakura said.

  


"Me too," said Eriol. Just as Syaoran spotted their table, Sakura abruptly got up and told Eriol that she had a lot of work to do and should get a head start on it. Eriol, puzzled by her sudden actions, was left confused.

  


***************************************************************************************************

  
Later that day:   


"It's almost two in the morning and we still haven't found the perfect agent suitable for this mission," Eriol said, trying to massage his temple. The two had gone through hundreds of candidates but with no luck, they still hadn't found the right agent. They had done everything from reading their background, personality, experience and even using a program where they were able to see the agent in a full frontal bathing suit.

  


"This is hopeless! We'll never be able to-," Syaoran said, but just when he accidentaly pressed the wrong button, he sat there, staring at his computer screen, smiling. "I think we have found our agent," Syaoran said evilly.

  
Who could the agent be? And what made Sakura leave so abruptly??? I will continue if you say I should, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

  


***Chapter Two***

  


.

.

_*Next Morning at the gym*_   


.

.

Sakura had arrived early to work today, concluding that she would never arrive early to work ever again. Due to the fact that whenever she did, something always seemed to ruin her day. Trying to relieve her stress, and bottled up anger, Sakura punched the dummy infront of her, severly beating it up.

  


.

.

****************************************************

  


.

.

.

*45 Minutes earlier that morning*   


.

.

.

.

After handing her report to her boss, Sakura fumed out of his office. As usual her report had meant nothing to him, _it was useless_. He had thrown it aside telling her that he would 'take a look at it later'. She knew very well that he had given her this report to do only so that he could get her off his case, leaving him to carry on with his so called pathetic work. It was obvious that he didn't realize that she was an extremely important asset to the FBI.

  


Yet, because she was a _woman_, it made her life all the more like living hell. Not once was she ever given field work, the very reason _why_ she became an FBI. But now she was having second thoughts. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be an FBI...maybe she would be of better use if she were to work for the CIA instead.

Fustrated, Sakura headed for the lavatory.

  


.

.

*_Inside the washroom_*   


.

.

As Sakura bended down to turn the cold tap on, her hair fell, concealing her face. Meanwhile, two chattering women walked in, not noticing someone else was occupying the same space.

  
"Did you hear about the agent who got picked for that undercover case?"   
"No I didn't, and what undercover case!?!"   
"You mean you didn't hear about it at all?"   
"I already said I didn't!...But do tell!"   
"Well, apparantly, Sakura Kinomoto, you know the agent _always_ flirting around with Li and Hiragazawa kun? Has been picked to go undercover as Ms. New Jersey, and rumor has it that she got the position by sleeping with Syaoran Li!"   
"You've got to be kidding! I knew it! She was just too friendly with those two, always playing the helpless little woman! The nerve of her! Taking away our only chance at getting closer with _the_ two most hottest men in the building!"   
The lady with jet black hair, blue eyes and a slim figure, took out her rouge lipstick, and bean applying it to her pale lips. "I know what you mean, she uses her ugliness to draw sympathy from those poor blinded men!"   
"What a slut!"   


.

.

.

.

Sakura had heard enough! Who were these women? And what right did they have to go on and on about her, then conclude that she was a _SLUT!?!_ (which was obviously not true since the word virgin was written all over her)

  


.

.

.

.

The two chattering women both came to an abrupt halt as they finally noticed that the very person they were insulting was standing right behind them.   


.

.

Sakura's knuckles had gone completely white from the tight fists she made with her hands. you could tell she was trying very hard to contain her anger.

_*I don't care if someone insults the way I look, but to call me a SLUT!?! That's just going **way** too far!*_

  


.

.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of my face before I beat the both of you to a bloody pulp!"   


.

.

The two women slightly stunned by Sakura's coolness quickly gathered their makeup and rushed out of the lavatory, leaving a VERY red Sakura.   


.

.

**********************************************

  


.

.

Back at the gym (present time)   


.

.

Reminded by the earlier events caused Sakura to kick the dummy in the head, missing Syaoran's head by an inch.   


.

.

"Woah, watch it there! I know you wouldn't want to ruin _this_ million dollar face!" Syaoran said jokingly while rubbing the side of his face.   


.

.

Sakura only ignored Li and continued to beat the dummy. "Tell me, are those rumors true?"   


.

.

Syaoran walked up behind Sakura. "Don't tell me your into that gossiping stuff!? That's for people who have nothing better to do with their pathetic lives!"   


.

.

"It's nothing like that...look! are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Sakura stopped her pummeling and turned around to face Syaoran. The gym was empty, all except for the few equipment that lay scattered accross the blue mattress.   


.

.

"Hey! Before I'm able to tell you anything, you're going to have to be more specific on which rumor you want me to confirm."   


.

.

Sakura turned on the dummy again and began to use several karate techniques on it. "You know which one I'm talking about...the one where you decided to pick me to go undercover as Ms.New Jersey before even asking me!?! Which has led everyone to believe that 'I' slept with 'you' to get the position! Giving 'me' the status equivalent of a _SLUT!,_   


.

.

Syaoran only chuckled at Sakura's angry babbling. "How could anyone believe that 'you' of all people slept with me? I mean I don't think its even possible for a guy to get close to you without getting a black eye and verbally insulted...But don't you worry, the rumor will blow over, and before you know it, people will be like 'Sakura who?'....Besides, since when did you start caring of what people thought of you?!"   


.

.

Sakura stopped and faced Syaoran again. "You know I'm only human! It's not what people think of me that gets to me... it's the fact that ....well...the fact that they judge me based on false facts..." As this was the first time Sakura opened up to a man, she felt somewhat embarrassed and took a sudden interest in the blue mattress under her feet.   


.

.

.

.

Syaoran on the other hand looked at Sakura.

_*Did she just tell me something personal without beating me up?_

For the first time, Syaoran _really_ looked at Sakura. He could tell that behind the horrible clothes she picked out, ridiculously large glasses, and cold exterior, there was a fun, intelligent and lovable woman, who would never cease to amuse him.

  


.

.

.

.

Sakura feeling uncomfortable under Syaoran's gaze broke the awkward silence. "Hey...about the Ms.New Jersey thing, you know I never agreed to it!"   


.

.

.

.

Syaoran flushed by the fact that he had been staring at Sakura the whole time sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "How aobut we make a deal. Let's have a dual, a match...whatever you want to call it. If I win, then you have to agree to go undercover as Ms. New Jersey. If you win......well you get to decide whether you want to take the position or not, and whatever your choice is, I will pay you $1000 plus a trip back to Japan."   


.

.

.

.

Sakura paused at the thought of going back to her home country. "Well what are you waiting for?" Sakura said, grinning she stood in a fighting stance.

_*This is going to be sooo easy, not to mention fun. An opportunity in beating Syaoran up then getting awarded doesn't just present itself very often! Be prepared Li, cuz I'm going to make you cry like a girl!*_

  


*Syaoran's POV*

_*I'm not going to let her win so easily! All those times she beat me up HA! Who could have guessed, but I LET HER BEAT ME UP!_ (sure sure Syaoran, whatever you say! ^^)*

  


.

.

.

.

*Sakura's POV*

_*You're going down Syaoran Li! I'll teach you and the rest of your snot headed, self centered species how a man's ego can seriously drive a woman to kick their ASS!*_

  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.   
oooooooo Whats going to happen? Who will win and who will do some serious ass kicking?   
PLEASE R&R MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY!!!!   


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Very short preview of the next chapter*   


.

.

_Everytime he leaned in closer, her scent of sweet flowers got stronger. It was dangerous, the smell was intoxicating and it was blurring all his senses..._   


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plz r&r!!!! 


End file.
